An electrophoretic display apparatus acquired by pouring dispersion liquid in which electrophoretic particles are dispersed into areas divided by walls which are formed between a pair of substrates are known (for example, refer to JP-A-2013-7985).
However, when a certain pixel is focused as a target pixel, the brightness of the target pixel changes due to the colors (reflectance) of peripheral pixels, and thus there is a problem in that display irregularity occurs.